i am my OWN disgrace
by Sclarius
Summary: HE hates his dad and now he's got everyone else to follow his lead. She hates him but someone else doesn't. Why is she getting so jealous over the person she loathes. sizzling!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Start of a GREAT year

"Oh shit! Dammit! Not again. What the . . . . . ?!" Draco Malfoy lay sprawled out on his bedroom floor in a flood of dirty laundry. On his ankles was a small pink towel that had managed to wrap itself around his feet, forcing him to fall flat on the floor, in his rush to get everything in his trunk for the first day of school. He scrambled about trying to shove all of his belongings into his brand new dragon skin trunk that his father had given him for becoming a prefect. He ran around his room checking and double checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, all the while cursing his idiotic father for setting free that stupid house elf Dobby four years ago.

"What a nice way to start things off." He whispered under his breath. "DAD!!!! Are we leaving yet?" Draco yelled down the hallway.

"Dammit, Draco! I thought you were already ready. Now come on!" His father, Lucius Malfoy, walked out the front door of their four story manor, slamming it shut behind him.

"Damn bastard, can't do anything for himself, has to assume that everything is already being done for him. Well he won't have anyone to do anything for him anymore. Wait till he hears what I have in store for him just wait." Draco struggled with his heavy trunk letting it hit each step of the stairs with a loud clank.

"What the hell am I doing? MOM!"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Help me with my trunk." Draco's mother immediately swooped her wand from hair and levitated Draco's trunk a few inches above the ground and led it outside the house and onto the front lawn. He followed her straight to the car and open the car trunk for her. After all his things were set up in place he gave his mom a long hug, she being the only one that he felt any near closeness to.

"Bye, Mom." He gave her an extra squeeze and then shot straight back up into his usual spiteful manner for presenting himself.

"I don't want to receive anything from the school this year. Especially something about you and a certain person found in an unusual situation in the teachers bath." She looked pointedly at her son and her eyes gave a small flicker as if she were actually smiling. But she wasn't. His mother never smiled. Not even at him. She only gave him that look that told him that she knew only he would understand. The look that each mother gave their child.

"Don't worry. See you whenever." That's all he ever said when he said goodbye to his mother and that's all he was going to say right now. He climbed into the car where his dad had been waiting and they sped off towards the train station.

"Ginny!" Ginny Weasley looked behind her and was barely able to make out the bushy haired Hermione Granger as she rushed forward to embrace her.

"Oh, it's been so long! I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to come visit all of you this summer, but I was made an intern at the Ministry of Magic." Hermione stood back and held Ginny by her shoulders as to find any change in her.

"I know, Hermione. Dad told us. Only Ron was a bit upset. He went about the whole summer moping around the house and the garden, complaining that you should be able to take some time off to come see us or him for that matter."

"Ron," Hermione shook her head slightly and finally released Ginny's arms. "Well where are Harry and Ron?"

"They're in the train already. You gonna sit with us?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "Uh . . . no. you see, well actually."

"You were made a prefect." Hermione smiled and nodded her head fervently. Then she and Ginny locked arms and walked toward the train compartments laughing at absolutely nothing.

"Well what do we have here? A mudblood and might as well be a muggle, Weasley. Nice way to start the year with the likes of you two."

"Nice to see that you're in a good mood, Malfoy," sneered Ginny.

"If you only knew sweetness, if you only knew." With that he headed off towards the end of the train and disappeared within the confines of the first compartment. Ginny and Hermione quickly looked at each other with wide eyes at the realization that had just come to them.

"Draco Malfoy is a prefect?!" They both said at once and then all you heard was a piercing scream. Heads poked out of the trains compartments and doors. Then came the scrambling of feet and passersby tried to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hermione! Ginny! What on earth is the matter with you? The train is about to leave now come on," said Harry who had grown another two inches over the short summer months.

Harry and Ron tried to move the girls into the train but they seemed to be rooted to the floor. They pushed and pulled until either was out of breath and stood looking at the girls.

"Now what the hell could be the matter with you two?" exclaimed Ron, immediately catching the attention of Hermione who felt strongly against the use of such foul language.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione as she brought her right hand from herself and slapped it against the back of Ron's head.

"Shit! Dammit, girl what do you mean by that?" He rubbed his head for a few moments and recollected himself. "Well, that was nice. Now will you two please get onto the train so we can go?"

"Don't be so bossy!" said Ginny, who already inside of the train merely hanging out of the door. "Come on people. I want to find a seat." With that they all boarded the train. Hermione sat in with them in their compartment for a while, until it was time for her to take her place with all of the other prefects. The ride to Hogwarts couldn't have been any slower if they had been walking. When they finally arrived, kids emerged from the train as if they had been in a deep sleep. Girls ran to each other and sounds of high pitched giggles and screams could be heard. Guys met up with their friends and exchanged "manly" punches all around their circles. Carriages were filled to maximum capacity as people tried to find was to sit together.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a few other Gryffindors were lucky to find their own spacious carriage and left off to the school. Upon arrival, the students each noticed that something wasn't quite right. There shouldn't have been a large gold scaled dragon lounging out by the lake.   


	2. New kid on the Block

Chapter Two: New kid on the Block

"What the hell is that?" asked Ginny while pointing a slim finger at the massive dragon. Everyone it seemed had turned to gaze at the dragon and was whispering excitedly to each other.

"I dunno, Gin." said Ron who had just come up behind her, followed closely by Harry.  They each stared at the beast and were jostled into the castle bye a herd of anxious third years. Ginny took one last look at the dragon and proceeded into the building with her head down, until of course she walked head long into a hard chest.

Draco Malfoy looked down with disgust, but a slow smile creped up to his face as he say who had hit it.

"Hey, Sweetness." He said, giving her a sly smile.

"Don't call me that, Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth. When she looked up she saw that Draco's gaze had averted to another target. Ginny turned around and almost bumped into a second person that day. Ginny looked the girl up and down and noticed that she wasn't wearing a Hogwarts uniform. Instead she wore a white tank top that was trimmed in lace, jeans that were split at the knee and a maroon velvet cloak. She didn't look like anyone else at Hogwarts. Where most girls were prim and proper this girl had attitude and an in your face style.

"Thanks for the compliment," the girl said and went around Ginny and all others that blocked the doorway. Everyone left outside stared as the girl made her way up the castle steps. Ginny shook her head and followed the line of people waiting to squeeze inside.

"Finally there's a person worth our while," said Malfoy to Crabbe and Goyle. They nodded their heads in agreement and proceeded inside.

Back in the great hall, Ginny found a seat next to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Everyone was too consumed in their own conversations to notice she had sat down. Then as sudden as the talking began, it ceased as Professor Dumbledore took the podium.

"Welcome, all, to another great year at Hogwarts. Now let's begin the sorting. Professor McGonagall," Professor McGonagall took her place at the podium and began to recite the names of the new first years. When the sorting was done, she nodded to Professor Dumbledore and took her seat.

"Again, I would like to welcome you all to the start of another great year here at Hogwarts. Now I would like to introduce to you all a girl that will be included in our Slytherin sixth years. Welcome to Sorceress Rakshana." the girl that Ginny had seen earlier stood and made her way to the podium. As she approached there was a noticeable silence in the air. Dumbledore stepped aside and gave the sorceress Rakshana the attention of the audience.

Rakshana looked out to the students and smiled. The smile stretched to the length of her eyes and made them sparkle.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," her voice was airy and wispy. "I am grateful that I have been accepted into this fine establishment of a school. I hope to learn from all of you as you shall learn from me. But a quick word of conscience, Listen to the whisper of the wind." With that she stepped down from podium and out of the great hall. She was quickly followed by Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherins. Then composure came back to the room and the feast began.        


End file.
